<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flight by o0SleepyPanda0o</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828025">Flight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0SleepyPanda0o/pseuds/o0SleepyPanda0o'>o0SleepyPanda0o</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marinette Snaps [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0SleepyPanda0o/pseuds/o0SleepyPanda0o</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette goes to a new school. She meets someone special while she's there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marinette Snaps [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING - If you don't like fem/fem, shoo! No hating just because you hate something! If you don't like it leave.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette’s parents had recommended her to go to a new school many times. Usually, it was after a confrontation with Chloe. Marinette refused because of her friends, and the teachers. She had no such quarrel now. </p><p>Those so-called friends have revealed their colors, as full class monsters. Sure they could be plenty awful, but this takes the cake. Lila may have lied, and that was her fault completely. However, as Lila also said, she was only telling them what they wanted to hear. </p><p>If that’s true, did they want Marinette to be a bully? Were they looking for a reason to dump her? Honestly, know what she does now, it doesn’t exactly surprise Marinette. </p><p>Either way, there is no way she’s staying there. Whether her classmates cared or not didn’t really matter. Marinette couldn’t care less. </p><p>With any luck, Lila will become the student president. Marinette can’t wait to see how the class will crumble without her there. She doesn’t want it to be too bad, but hopefully, this will be a kick for Lila. </p><p>Though, she’ll probably pawn the work off on others. Not that it will work very well, there are already investigators at the school, thanks to Marinette’s tip. Every teacher is being watched, even if the only one Marinette reported was Bustier. </p><p>Not that it matters anymore. A new school will mean that Marinette won’t have to deal with them. Unless they transfer after the fallout, that would suck. </p><p>Marinette shook her head, there is no use thinking about it now. This is her fresh start, she’s not going to waste it. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the doors to the office. </p><p>“Hello?” Marinette called, unsure if the principal is in here or not. A deep, but soft voice called her in. The man at the desk was around his twenties, he had short messy brown hair. He doesn’t seem like an organized person, even his desk is a mess.</p><p>That’s alright though. If the principal is like this, Marinette can only imagine the other teachers and students. She couldn’t fight the smile that came to her face, Marinette was good with weird people. </p><p>“I’m the new student sir,” Marinette informed him politely. It wouldn’t do to get on the bad side of her principal. Especially on the first day. </p><p>“Ah, Miss Dupain-Cheng!” The principal beckoned her forth, motioning towards the chair. Marinette smiled and sat down. He seemed nice, of course so did her last principal, but his aura is different. </p><p>Unlike Mr. Damocles, who had a sort of crazy about him. The man had this feeling that you could trust him, it was automatic. A kindness that couldn’t be faked. </p><p>“My name is Tomas Durand,” Principal Durand smiled genuinely at her. He started going through her classes and teachers. The door opened, a girl peeked her head in, a blush coating her cheeks. </p><p>Marinette almost squealed, this girl is adorable! She had a round face, baby face still lingering, the biggest blue eyes Marinette has ever seen, and silky long brown hair. Her hair was curled and put half up half down. </p><p>“Uhm, you called me?” The girl stepped into the room, wringing her hands. She averted her eyes, obviously shy at all the attention. The principal beamed at her. </p><p>“Ah yes, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Principal Durand waved his hand towards her. Marinette beamed, this is the girl showing her around? Marinette had no doubt she’d die before her classes start. </p><p>“Hi! What’s your name?” Marinette held out her hand. The girl’s eyes went wide, looking down at her hand, shyly. </p><p>“Amy Garcia,” Amy shook her hand, blushing hard. Marinette felt her face warm-up, this girl is too much. Marinette nodded quickly, averting her eyes. </p><p>Principal Durand looked at them with a knowing smile. Marinette’s blush grew tenfold. He handed her the schedule before pushing them out of the room. </p><p>Walking down the hall, Marinette looked over at Amy. How do you usually ask people to be friends? Marinette never exactly had to ask before. She knew them before she knew how to be awkward, or they befriended her instead. </p><p>“Hey… do you want to be friends?” Amy asked quickly, Marinette almost didn’t understand. When she processed what Amy had asked, Marinette beamed. </p><p>“Yeah!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>